Birth of a New God
Royal Bedroom 1520 A man sits on the royal bed made of the finest materials to make the most comfortable place to sleep on. A bed fit for a king. Several women were summoned to the bedroom as usual, all dressed in a white silk robe. All of them present to fulfill every one of his whims. One pours wine for her master as others prepare his daily breakfast, a feast fit for a noble. The master is cloaked by the shadows as it is near sunrise and the day is about to begin. The master is already awake and is awaiting for his breakfast as he reads a classic book, "Hooks, Bait, and Blood." The man takes a sip of wine from the golden cup. '' '????: This wine...It's dry and rich. It's 1490 Poseidon, is it not? Another please. ''The man speaks to the servant who pours his wine. '' '''Female: Yes, my lord. You are correct. Such wonderful tastebuds you have. No doubt that a man such as you have great judgement. She pours more wine to his cup. ????: Ahhh, such wonderful smell. The odor of apples and cinnamon. You're new here, are you not? What is your name? Female: Joanna, sir. ????: '''Joanna? Kamimimimi. Such a delightful name. Your parents have brought such honor to your birth into this world. "Joanna" is a feminine given name meaning 'God is gracious'. '''Joanna: Oh yes, my master. Although I should be humble towards others, I am prideful of the name that my dear parents have given to me. ????: Tell me, my dear Joanna. Humor my banter for a while as I am bored. Joanna: Yes, my master. What is your wish? ????: '''Insects. Forests. Fish. Oceans. Birds. Skies. Humans. Earth. Sun. Moon. Tell me, Joanna, what do all of these have in common? '''Joanna: Hmmmm, that is an interesting question, master. I would have to say they are all part of this world? ????: Kamimimi! You are indeed correct. Christa: '''My master, breakfast is served. '''Yui: '''My master, is there anything else you need? '''Opedia: OH MY MASTER! I WILL DO ANYTHING YOU ASK ME! ANYTHING! KIYA!!!! Perhaps another son? or even a daughter? ????: No, I am gracious for your services. You may attend to your other duties for now. I must be acquianted with our new staff. ????: Thank you. All but one of his harem of maids leave the royal bedroom. The only people left is Joanna and the master. ????: 'As I was saying.... ''The master bites onto an apple while Joanna spreads butter on his toast and pancakes. '''????: '''You were correct but that is your interpretation. '''Joanna: Oh my master. I'm sure that your own perspective clearly outclasses mine. May I be rewarded with your words of enlightment to the holy question you bestowed onto me? He finishes his apples and starts on the carbohydrates of his breakfast. ????: '''Such flattery from you. Surely you await my response. Very well. All of what I said before is indeed what makes up the composition of the world but then, what makes the world? '''Joanna: I am afraid that I do not know, sir. Surely, it must be the work of a God. ????: '''Exactly! Brilliant deduction! God! He created all of them! Thus, he is the creator of the world we know. '''Joanna: I am grateful for what you have done for us, lowly humans, my master. The master stops eating and drinks wine from his cup until its empty. ????: You are mistaken. I do not deserve any of the credit. That is the 1st God. He is indeed powerful but have lost all of his strength. Which is where I make my appearance. Joanna kneels to the ground with his forehead on the ground. She cries as she begs for forgiveness. Joanna: 'Oh my master. I am sorry to make such statements of blasphemy. Please find it in your heart to forgive me! ''The master steps out of his bed and places his fingers on her chin. He pulls her head up so her eyes can meet with his. He stares deeply into her pupils. '''????: No need to bow down to me. That action is only appropriate for showing respect to me. I already sense your intentions and emotions towards me. You may stand. The master heads towards the other side of the room and looks outside the balcony. She follows him after standing up. Joanna: 'Oh master. Thank you! ''Tears of happiness flow from her eyes. She wipes them off but they still flow. He offers her his hankerchief and she takes it to wipe down her tears. '''????: I thank you for mistaking me as the 1st God. Any less I would take as an insult. Do not punish yourself for commiting a glorious deed. Joanna: 'Master. '????: 'Now only if the other humans are as smart and dedicated to me as you, I wouldn't have to reign my power over them. That is why I, 2nd God exist! '''Joanna: '''Master, I know that you exist. Such a masterpiece bestowed in front of me. You told me how the world is created by God. But how was God created? '''2nd God: '''God was created God. As for I, I am from of humble origins. But as of the present, I am nothing but humble. Unlike the characters in the book, ''"Hooks, Bait, and Blood," I am not as insignificant as humans but I was born a '''GOD! Tanabata Island 1503 A island known for its appreciation of the stars as depicted throughout their culture. Star-shaped charms, decorations, and star symbols all over their products. The country is well known for the Tanabata Festival, an annual celebration that occurs on July 7th to honor the Gods who have come to the mortal realm on that day. But this festival has been cancelled as there has been an ongoing war for 4 years so far. It's a celebration that a certain boy never gets to attend. BOOM! BOOM!BOOM! BOOM!BOOM! BOOM! Boy: Father, what is that? Father: Oh no! GET DOWN! The father grabs his son and covers him with his own body. The falling rubble falls on the father's back but he is not seriously injured.The resulting blast from the cannonfire damaged whatever is left of the buildings that was still standing. '' '''Father:' Those cursed devils! They're attacking us, civilians again? Do they have no soul? Boy: Father! What's going to happen to us? I'm scared. Father: Don't worry, my son. Everything will be okay. The Gods will protect us all. Our men are fighting with them on our side. We have to get back to the safehouse to your mother! Boy: Yes! Mother awaits us! The gods will guide us back to safety! Narrator:' But that was the day my father disappeared. When those cursed Devils from Titan Island launched their 8th invasion on our blessed lands, my father was captured by them as we returning to mother. A few months later, there was a ceasefire. It was the only period of peace that I knew ever since I was born in my homeland but my father has not come back. It has been frustating but I prayed to the Gods for him to return to our family. A reunion is the only request I have. A happy occassion I eagerly await for. About 10 months later, there was a knock on our front door. I hope that time, it was my father. After my mother opened the door, it was a stranger. A man missing his left eye, ears, and several muscles cut off his limbs. He was like a skeleton with barely any soul left. '' '''Son:' Who are you? Father: It's me, my son. ''Narrator: My mother drops everything she had and covers her mouth as she looks at the disfigured man.'' Mother: Dear! Father: '''Oh my shining moon of the sunny sky....I have...returned... ''Narrator: My mother rushes to the man in front of me. She was shedding tears as she wails regarding the man's horrid condition. This man was my father? How could a devoted believer of the Gods be treated like this? My father was a good man. A man I respect as the same level of the Gods. He saved me and my mother numerous times during the war. Surely, this is a mistake?'' A cruel joke by God? I started to doubt my Gods' actions. This is not what I wished for! This is not the reunion I wanted! '''Mother: '''Oh my beloved star of the night sky! What has happened to you?! Those cursed devils! They treated you like so! Invictus! Wait right here with your father! I'll get a doctor! ''Narrator: After the local doctor came and treated my father, the mother I knew, an energetic and caring person, cease to exist like the father that is before me. My father soon succumbed to illness due to his body's poor condition. It was too weak to fight back the infection. The illness will overtake him. There was nothing for the doctor to do except ease his pain and extend his life by perhaps a few days, hours, or at best, a week. I thought that when he makes his return, things would go back to normal. More normal if the war was excluded that is. I didn't leave my home at all. I remained silent but not in my mind. My thoughts consists of me screaming angrily at the Gods for what has happened to the hero that is my father. It was only a few days after, it was time to see my father off to the stars.'' ''Narrator: My mother holds my father's hand tight. Tears flow as she begs our father to stay on Earth longer.'' '''Mother: '''Oh my beloved star of the night sky! Please! Don't leave us alone! Who knows how long this ceasefire will last! We won't be safe without you! Don't drift away to the eternal darkness. 'Narrator: '''My father lets go of her hands and slides his hands in her long flowing blond hair. Father: '''My shining moon of the sunny sky. I'm afraid that my life..cough...cough... has been forfeited to the stars. My lifespan is limited...So all of the time I have left..cough...cough...COUGH!!! COUGH!!! COUGH!!! '''Mother: '''Hush, my husband! Drink some more water! It should ease your throat. '''Father: '''Don't bother. No use in giving a precious resource to a dying man. You will need it when the next war comes...cough....All I wish is for you and my beloved son to...cough...cough...COUGH!!!....is to listen to my final words before I leave for good. '''Mother: If that is your wish, we shall listen. Please speak softly with few words as possible. I want you to save your breath and pass away later than sooner. I want to see your face with life as long as possible. My mother touches my father's face with one tear falling from her left eye. Father: '''My dear...I thank the stars that I have met you at the bookstore....You were reading "Hooks, Bait, and Blood." It was my favorite book and soon you became my favorite person in this cruel world..all of the smiles, laughs, and sorrows we shared.....cough...COUGH!!! and you born me a wonderful son.....You provided me the dreams that I never thought the stars would grant me....... I am sorry that I didn't come back sooner. You are ...cough....indeed the most brightest star that I ever lay my eyes upon. Please keep shining as the woman I loved...cough....Take care of.....cough..cough..our son..Please...just one...last...kiss.... '''Mother: '''Sob.....yes....yes...Sob....One...last...kiss! ''Narrator: My parents kisses ever so passionately. I was disgusted by this display of love but I let it slide...They looked into each others' eyes once more and they both shed more tears as they were happy. Then sadness replaces that happiness as it would not last much longer.'' It will be the same for me soon. '''Mother: '''You liar...You talked too much! '''Father: Cough...What is said is what needs to said...now...my Son...Invictus...COUGH! COUGH!! Come now before my life completely burns out...COUGH..... Invictus: Yes, my father.. Narrator: '''I started crying as reality finally sets in. I walk towards my father but my steps was the same as accepting my father's fate. While I cursing at the Gods, I was also praying for them to save my father but my prayers were not answered. I was at a loss. My father is about to die before me, saying his last words. Invictus's father pats him on the head as he approaches him on his death bed. '''Father: '''My son. I am ashamed that I, your father...cough..cough...cough..could not be a father to you for much longer. I still have many things to teach you. The truth is...cough...the world is cruel.....now crueler to you than me in the past..cough...cough...You must accept that...but.....you must know that surviving in this world is what makes a boy.... a man...cough..COUGH!!! COUGH!!!.... ...From now on, you're a man...You must be a man who protect your mother from danger. Even the Gods can't stop you! '''Invictus crying as he talks: Yes...father..sob....I will...sob....I will protect mother.....I am A MAN! sob..sob...I am a proud son of SOL D. HELIOS!!! Father: 'Cough...cough..indeed you are....Indeed...you.....are...... ''Father's hand looks limp and falls from Invictus's head. His pupils fades away into nothing. His wife cries deeply into his chest as soon she knew that he had died. But strangely, even though the circumstances around his death is cruel, he still died with a grin on his face. It seems that he died in peace with no worries. ''Invictus: That's it? The Gods did not show me, a 5 year old boy, any mercy? Is their idea of mercy is just letting me see my father die in front of me? If that's the case, then I have to make every use of it. But this is not satisficatory. I curse them! I curse the Gods and the Devils from that impudent Titan Island!'' ''Damn them all! DAMN THEM ALL!!!!!' The gods have not granted me my wish! My prayers thrown away just like that! They are powerless! Utterly USELESS! If I were to be a man, I need power! I will be strong. Even stronger than my father and them. I, Sol D. Invictus, will be a new God! A God with unlimited power and strength! The strength to do anything! Everyone will have their wishes granted! Everyone prayed for this war to end so I will make it come true at last! I will start with them! NO MERCY ON MY ENEMIES!! KILL! KILL! KILL ALL OF THEM!!! EVERY SINGLE LAST ONE ON TITAN ISLAND!!! THIS IS....... JUDGEMENT!!! Tanabata Island 1509 A few months after my father died, the ceasefire was over. On that day, Tanabata Island recieved a grim reminder. We are still in war. Bloodshed everyday, numerous lives lost. Peace is far from our grasp. No more about this punishment. It was time for me to rise and to end this. It's about time I make my entrance! Because of the ongoing war, we don't have much men left so the army had to enlist women and even children at the age of 12. Because of my tall stature, I joined the army at the age of 10 and lied about my age. I left my mother behind, leaving a note of my actions. I apologized for my selfish action but if I don't fight, how can I ever fulfill my father's last wish? If I don't do this, I will never become the kind of man who who can protect his own family. Invictus: '''Soon enough, I was already in the frontlines after one month of training, head to head with those cursed Devils. Finally, it was time to exterminate those who have wronged me! ''Mount Olympus Bay: The sea between Tanabata Island and Titan Island A fleet of ships with star flags heading to the battle zone. Inside are soldiers awaiting for the battle of their life. In Ship Starburst, there lies platoon 704 with a General drinking a bottle of wine, 1490 Poseidon, in the center. General Lugh: '''Urreyy! That's the good stuff! YEAH! Men! You are not men until you taste this fine concoction! Everyone of you has a small cup of this in your hand! Drink up! This may be the last time you drink this before your 1st battle! '''Hermes: Sir, isn't it wasteful to distribute such a valuable drink among us. General Lugh walks up to Hermes and headbutts him in the face. Herme's nose is bleeding from his right nostril. Hermes: '''Acck! '''General Lugh: How dare you question my generosity, young star! If you managed to survive this battle, I will personally make sure you lick my boots and everyone elses so you can appreciate the taste of this precious drink!!! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!!! Hermes: 'Yes, sir! ''General Lugh is all up in Herme's face. '''General Lugh: SPEAK LOUDER, YOUNG STAR! I CAN'T HEAR YOUR TINY @$$ VOICE UNLESS YOU'RE ALREADY DEAD!! Hermes: YES SIR! YES SIR! General Lugh: GOOOOD! NOW DRINK UP, MEN! ALL OF IT! And may the Gods be with us all in this battle!!! Every soldier drinks up their ration of the wine. Most of them cough from the sheer strong taste of the alcohol content while a few men remained unaffected and one screams. Hermes: '''AHHHHH! IT BURNS! '''Invictus: Oh, don't shed tears over a small portion of alcohol. A real man can drink this all day. Hermes: '''What? Are you boasting? You liar! Is that a challenge? '''Invictus: Hmph. Can't be a challenge if you cry from one sip. Hermes: Eeeeh? Hermes then moves his face close to Invictus's head. Invictus remains still, not even looking at his neighbor's direction. Invictus: ' That drink's bitterness resembles the struggles that a man has to go through. If you can't handle this small of a magnitude, then you must as well go home. ''Hermes's head pops. 'Hermes: '''Why you!! I will totally drink more than you! Just you wait. ''Invictus then turns his head and makes a snark smile. 'Invictus: '''Then make sure not to die in this war! ''Hermes' head steams up and fire ignites in his eyes. '''Hermes: Oh oohhhh! Then you better live so I can kick you @$$ later! Invictus: I foresee that will be impossible when you have no limbs to even touch me. Hermes grabs Invictus collar out of rage. Hermes: '''That's it! Where do you like your balls to be after I- ''BOOM!'' A blast outside violently rocks the ship, causing Hermes to release his grip on Invictus. '''Hermes: WHOOOAA!!! General Lugh: '''ALL RIGHT, MEN! THIS IS IT! WE HAVE FINALLY REACHED THE WAR ZONE! READY THE CANNONS,OUR WEAPONS, AND YOUR SOOOUUUUUL! MAY THE GODS GIVE US STRENGTH TO SURVIVE THIS WAR AND LEAD US TO VICTORY!! BATTLE FORMATIONS!! ''Invictus thinking: What a fool my general is. There is no strong enough God to help us. If there were, my father wouldn't have died! Only I will have the power to end them! Hermes: It's time to kick some @$$! Other soldiers: 'YEAH! DESTROY THEM ALL! ''Once we engaged the enemies' ships. It was our duty as the infantry to shoot the cannons, board their ships, kill everyone on board, take over their ship, and repeat and repeat. This is a rite of passage every soldier must go through before we make landfall on the enemy's territory. After the exchange of cannon barrages, our platoon's ship finally makes contact with the enemy ship. ''Invictus thinking: It is time.....TO DELIVER MY JUDGEMENT ON THOSE CURSED DEVILS! General Lugh: IT IS TIME TO GO ON THE OFFENSIVE! BOARD THEIR SHIPS!!! 704th Platoon: YARRGHHHH!!! The two ships' platoons engaged in a naval boarding battle. Cries of death echoes out to the seas. It happens everywhere in the Mount Olympus Bay. This is war! A contest of strength and strategeries between both armies. As a starting soldier, all I can do for now is kill their soldiers. '' '''Invictus:' DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! Invictus:' With a steel sword and a medium circular gold shield in my hands and armor only covering my chest and head, I charged into my enemy with no fear. '' ''I jumped onto the enemy's ship and charged at the two closest Titan soldiers I see. One was tall and slender while the other was shorter but more muscular. A typical Titan Soldier's armor is similar to what the Tanabata soldiers are wearing but the difference is the Titan's armor are black while Tanabata's armor is gold as well as their symbols. We have the symbol of the star as they are prideful of the angular skull. A normal person would have another person with him to even the odds but not I! After my father died, my rage along with his parting words had a reaction on my body. NOT EVEN THE GODS CAN STOP ME! From that day on, there were no limits to what I can do. No more thoughts of me reaching my limits or being unable to do anything. I am the new God! I can do anything! I...WILL...WIN!!!! Invictus: YAHH!!!!! Titan Soldier #1: Hey looka here. A little runt! Titan Soldier #2: That's cute. Let's show him how we Titans tower over them! Titan Soldier #1: 'We? Don't underestimate our people. I alone can take care of him! ''The tall one steps forward and swings his sword at me but it was useless against my shield. I deflect it and continue on my pace. But that was a trap. He thrusts his shield into my line of vision in order to put my momentum to a sudden halt and delay my reaction. This battle tactic would have used my forward acceleration against me, disoriented me, and he would have delievred the final blow during those few seconds of my vulnerability. But, I am not foolish enough to fall for that lame trick. I slide beneath his shield to underneath his legs. Before he could comprehend what just happened, I sliced his legs off below his knees, stood back up quickly and stabbed him in the back. My sword pierced through his chest. He was too slow-minded to realize what has happened to him until it was too late. What an imbecile he is. 'Titan Soldier #1: '''GaaGAHHHHH!! IMPOSSIBLE! I LOST?! TO A CHILD?!! ''The shorter Titan soldier to his surprise, stood there with his eyes completely open and his mouth hanging. His friend is dead. 'Titan Soldier #2: '''You.... ''I withdrawed my sword from this cursed Devil's cold body and immediately ran towards my next target. There was no time for me to stay here. I must kill all of them as soon as possible to take a step forward to victory and let my father rest in peace. 'Titan Soldier #2: '''YOU BRAT! YOU KILLED MY FRIEND! I WILL MURDER YOU! ''The muscular soldier charges towards me. I can see that he is faster than me and even more skilled than that last cursed Devil. But no matter....he will die by my hands too! The short Titan soldier quickly shorten the distance between us. His frail attempts to cut me, remains ineffective as he swing at nothing but the air. How odd. Whenever I'm in a battle, I can sense where the next attack will be. I only found out about this during my week of training. Perhaps I inherited it from my father who also could do such a thing? I grew tiresome of his poor attempts at offense but as he is more experienced than me, I fear that the longer this battle goes, I won't have enough strength to kill the rest of the cursed Devils. As I predicted, his slashes get closer and closer to the point I was forced to parry his sword. I must end this soon. After he swings his sword diagonally, I quickly stab through his sword-wielding hand and dig it deep into the ship's wooden floor. That would imobilize him and cut his power in half. 'Titan Soldier #2: '''Grr.Rrrr.. ''He took the attack very well. I would have thought a person would have let go of his weapon already but he hasn't. I must act quickly. I thrusted my shield into his face during the moment he feels the pain. It's the same tactic that his fellow soldier used on me. Because of that, he didn't flinch at this. Instead he smiled. 'Titan Soldier #2: '''You think that lousy trick will work on me? Don't underestimate me! ''The muscular Titan Soldier may not be able to use his right hand but he can still use his remaining hand to fight. The hand that wields his shield. He swings his large shield to crush me where I stand. '''Titan Soldier #2: '''I got you now! ''CRACK! THUMP! He lands his heavy blow on the ground I stood. Nothing but a broken wooden plank. Titan Soldier #2: Huh? Where did he go? POW! I slam my shield onto his head and gave him an concussion. I jumped above while he couldn't see me when I blindsided him with my shield. I knew that my previous method of going below him would not work. So this time, I soar to the sky as my alternate plan of attack. Titan Soldier #2: AHH!! HOW DID HE- PLOSH! I stabbed him in his nether regions with my knife while he was recovering from the head blow. This course of revenge...feels....GOOD! Titan Soldier #2: GAHHH!! GAHHH I twisted my blade slowly and dug deeper into his body as I listened him screaming in agonizing pain. Hell awaits him but he was already in hell. I heard him grovel and plea for me to stop this pain. '' '''Titan Soldier #2:' Please! No more! NO MORE! I have a wife waiting for me! STOP!!! But I did not listen. Not at all. His groveling is pathetic. He deserved this. This is my punishment for him. They all deserve it. The rest of them will soon fall like him. '' ''I turned my knife upwards and left a large gash from his groin to his stomach. His guts pour out. He fell face down lifeless. I was done with the likes of him. I look beyond this filth and see more of them. I grin and grin even more. I shealthed my knife and drag out my sword from that cursed Devil's hand. I pursuit the remaing Titan soldiers until they stop and slaughter them as well. I cut off their heads, dismember them, and even ripped their spines out! I continued to do so until I could not see a single enemy left. After my rampage, I rest near the wheel. The remaining soldiers from my platoon gathered to where I was shortly after. One of them, Hermes, approaches me. There were about 5 dead bodies near where I stand. I glanced at him. He seem to had many tough battles before. He has a few deep cuts on his arms and one on his face but he's still intact. He is in shock as I stood there with blood all over my sword and my body. Hermes: Man, look at these bodies! You did this? All by yourself? Invictus: Yes......I delivered my judgement at last. But there's more to come for them.......You still have your limbs? Hermes: Shut up! I'm not weak! We will have that drinking contest afterwards! Invictus: It's too soon to say that. The war is not over yet! Now onward to the next ship! I point my sword towards the nearest enemy ship. '' '''Invictus:' ONWARD! After 2 days, the naval battle had finally come to an end. Our navy may have suffered from about a 50% loss of its soldiers and ships, including 40% of my platoon. But on the other hand, the ships that the Titan Navy sent out were completely obliterated thanks to momentum that 104th platoon had, bringing the tides of the war in the seas to our favor. Thanks to our platoon, we took more ships than the Titan Navy tooks ours and overwhelmed them with more numbers. No, thanks to me, the 704th platoon was powerful. I was the strongest rookie soldier..no..perhaps the strongest soldier that Tanabata Island ever had. Strangely, Hermes still has his limbs. I thought he would be dead. He is more skilled than I thought. Or perhaps, the stars are looking after him? The next logical course of action is to cut off the head of the monsters. Their headquarters. We are going to attack where they live, Titan Island. Finally, I can avenge my father! But soon after we made landfall, a battle on land was more difficult than I thought. In the sea, we fight in equal ground but we are in the enemy's territory. '' ''This is a fight to the death! But at how many of our men will die for our victory? Would their sacrifices be worth it? Would we even achieve victory? WE WILL! I WILL! Landfall: Titan Island Invasion Ever since I was born, I have never known a a day of peace other than the ceasefire we had. Why was the war has never concluded? It was because there was never an decisive victory in our history of battles. Both sides' level of technology are completely identical as well as our population in numbers. We have enough resources to fight for generations. Our naval battles almost alway conclude in a stalemate. Whenever one side wins or break through the armanda of ships, they would land ashore and invade. The invasion doesn't last long as the intruders are repelled back but there were always casualties. My father was a volunteer in our Army's defense divison. He was truly a hero to me. My father saved me, mother, and even strangers from the brink of death over and over. I can't count how many times I saw him as my hero. However, his luck ran out when fate turned against him that day. Oh how I relented that day. It proved how weak I was. This feeling is what people call survior's guilt. They tell since I was a child, it can't be helped. I cursed how I wasn't strong enough! Being a child is no excuse! My lack of strength is! When we getting back to the home shelter, I was kidnapped by those wretched Devils in a flash of lightning. My father pursuited my captor among other comrades and managed to defeat them all, all 12 cursed Devils by 3 men. I was saved but when he was rescuing me, his leg was cut off in midst of the fight. Then more of those Titan soldiers came. My father and his 2 men were exhausted but fought back with their remaining strength. My father told me to run as there is no way he could protect no more. I resisted and wanted to stay to fight. But he told me that I need to return to mother. She would be heartbroken if none of us came back. I struggled with my decision on what to do next but I cracked. The moment my father screamed at me, I ran. I ran as fast as I could to my mother. I sacrificed my father for my mother! Such a cruel decision I chose! I will pay them back for forcing this choice on a child! General Lugh: All right men! We are concentrating all of our forces at one point at Titan Island. We will be attacking the city of Lapentus! This is crucial as one of their main armory supplies are there! We will burn it down to the ground! We will attack in 3 waves as our plan of attack. We're in the 3rd wave as you young stars are the new recruits. We are going to sail at one of the weak points of their defenses! Soon we will make landfall! Make sure your blades are sharp enough to pierce through their empty skulls! Each and every man under my command owes me one hundred cursed Devil skulls! And I want my skulls so I can F*** them! And you will get me them Titan skulls from their necks or you will die trying!!! 104th Platoon: Yes, General Lugh! Yes, sir! General Lugh: '''ALL RIGHT! LEAVE NOTHING BUT THEIR ENTRAILS ON THEIR HOMELAND!!! '''104th Platoon: '''YAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! '''General Lugh: '''May the stars and Gods be with you! BATTLE FORMATION!!! ATTACK!!!! As soon as we landed on their shore, the 1st wave of attacks of soldiers raided their shores. Obviously, the Titan soldiers expected our arrival as they were hiding in the forest close to the beaches. Endless rain of arrows pour on our men. Those who were skilled and lucky enough to avoid the arrows from striking them in their vitals, continued their advancement. With support from our comrades still in our ships, breaking down the Titan Army's defense with continuous barrages of cannonfires. Thanks to them, we were able to open an gap in their lines and pierce through them. Compared to the past, we have a lot more cannonfire thanks to my involvement in the previous battle in the seas. Our commander, Hyperion, lead the our entire army from the back as he spew commands to counter anything the Titans threw at us. '' '''Commander Hyperion: '''2nd Wave! ADVANCE!!! Pegasus Phalanx! ''Our 2nd wave consists of expert spearmen, known as the Sauroter, the Lizard Killers. They are our new heavy infantry group that our Commander had made.They carry a thrusting spear that can stab through 3 men at once without resistance. Along with their powerful offense is their hoplites, a large circular shield as tall as the wielders themselves. They grouped into rectangular mass military formation known as the Pegasus Phalanx and marched on to the weak points that 1st wave had created before. Those spots were the entries for them to deliver a major blow to the opposing side. Nothing could stop them. It was lucky that most of our ships carrying them were still intact. All arrows and spear thrown at them did nothing but increase their confidence. Once they make contact with the their 1st line of defense, they left a bloodbath. 'Commander Hyperion: '''Good. Things are going as planned. Now! 3rd Wave! ADVANCE!!! ''The 3rd wave are the back support of the 2nd wave as they must continue their momentum or else, the enemy will have more time to prepare for them ahead. Our task is to intercept any attack coming from the sides and cover their backs. I may not be on the offensive but as long those cursed Devils die, I don't care. Time passes on, and we finally reached to our destination; the Atlas Armory. W''e broke through the entrance and killed everyone inside. After procuring what we could carry from the armory, we left enough gunpowder to blow the whole building up. '' ''BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!'' What a magnificent glow. The raging flames among the concrete dust fleeing into the sky. Our fuel of anger finally engulfs one of their strongholds. Surely this is a victory for us! Next, we will head to the capital and slay their leader. We await for reinforcements as the ships we destroyed earlier were only part of their entire fleet. After we obliterated their ships, one ship was sent back for reinforcements. But they never came. We never got the signal. Something has gone horribly wrong. Without our reinforcements, there's no way we can take down the capital, let alone the entire island. We flee back to where our ships are but we were careless. Our ships were destroyed. The men who stayed back to care for our ships and to recieve our reinforcements were futile against their Navy. We were trapped. Has the Gods forsaken us again? I was informed that the next fleet of Tanabata ships after us were easily destroyed by one man with a mysterious power. The ability to somehow jump into the skies and puncture a gaping hole in our ship with their own body by diving down to them. It was said that even spears can't pierce through his body. It was all part of their plan, to lure us deep into their territory only to find out their loss was expected. The only surprise they had was how fast we overtook their navy in the beginning. '' ''Throughout history of our war with the cursed Devils, this is the 1st time we were at such a loss. They were hiding their secret weapon until the right moment to catch us when we are at most venerable. We are all surrounded by the Navy in the sea and their Army in the land. We were about to die. I can not believe this. All of that effort to die worthless. Why must I die worthless? ''We will not die in vain! WE WILL FIGHT TO LIVE!'' '''General Lugh: '''Men! As the fierce stars of Tanabata Island, the words that are about to leave my mouth are not my last words but words that will resound through history after we get out of here alive! '''Commander Hyperion: '''MEN! DO NOT FALTER! We have plenty of weapons from the armory we destroyed earlier! USE THEM ALL! BREAK THROUGH THEIR LINES AND STEAL A SHIP! THEN WE HEAD TOWARD OUR HOMELAND!!! '''Tanabata soldiers: WRRYYYY!! Every one of us held our spear high in the sky and scream as loudly as we could. Our flames of resolve will not die out! I will not die! I will get my vengenance! Commander Hyperion: '''FORWAAAAAAAAARD! '''Tanabata soldiers: WRRYYYYYYYYYYYY!!! The Sauroter division charges forwards to the forest as they are the most heavily armored out of the rest of us. They should easily kill everyone there. The rest of us with lighter armor loaded and fire cannons at the Titan ships to destroy most of them. Those that we don't aim for, we swim underwater, sneak onboard their ships, and kill everyone on the ship. I was a great swimmer as we have two underwater aquifer in the below our underground shelter. It was common for children to swim in one of the aquifer as we need our exercise. Going outside is not really a risk that children can take where there's an ongoing war. I swam for years under the guidance of my dear parents. I'm glad that I could use this skill for warfare. I snuck abroad a ship among my comrades and began my slaughter. After I was done, it was time for us to leave but the ship sank! It was that man with the Godly powers that the cursed Devils had aligned with! Our chances of hijacking a ship to escape are gone to waste because of this one man! Soon enough, once the Titan soldiers got the wind of our plans, they sail their ship far into the ship so we can never secure them as our own. Our brave men fought until they were exhausted but alas, we were outnumbered. 4 hours later, 90% of our men has died in combat. The remaining were taken prisoners such as Commander Hyperion and General Lugh, barely alive. But I was the among the few who was not captured. After the ship I hijacked earlier was sunk, me and my comrades from the 104th platoon swam deep underwater to avoid being detected by them. I shared my plans with the people who joined me in my mission to capture the ships: Hermes, Proteus, Aello, and Gaia. They agreed with my plan after I convinced them that our war is a lost cause and that we must switch to a different tactic. It is considered dishonorable to not die with our comrades in battle but there is no use of us dying. Our gift of lift must not be thrown away! We must at do something than die in vain. We can kill their leader by inflitrating their main base. '' 'There is still hope!''' Prometheus Dungeon: Trial of a King's Resolve Category:Stories